


You're irresistible

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: But she had to admit that of all his handsome features. his lips were particularly irresistible.





	You're irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 5 - irresistible

Jon was ridiculously attractive, in Sansa's wholly unbiased opinion.

His hair was always a sweet tangle of soft curls and Sansa could lose track of time quite easily whenever she sat and ran her fingers through his hair. Not that Jon minded of course, she had a sneaky feeling he was proud of his hair and liked when she gave attention to it.

She loved his beard and his soft eyes, the feel of his strong arms around her when they were wrapped up in bed, or when he made love to her. 

But she had to admit that of all his handsome physical features. his lips were particularly irresistible.

Those plump, pink lips were always begging for a kiss, something that Sansa was more than happy to oblige with.

And if the kiss wasn't enough, the way he smiled against her mouth was addictive, the way he moaned was intoxicating. It made it rather difficult to concentrate on anything else though. Sansa blamed her lack of motivation for studying or general functioning entirely on her boyfriend's sweet mouth.

But when he kissed her like this, his hands scrambling across her back and tangling into her hair, his mouth hot against hers as though his very life depended on them being joined like this, she couldn't find it in her to care.


End file.
